1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to fittings and devices with fittings such as valves and, more particularly, to push fittings or push-to-connect fittings, and devices such as valves with push fittings and methods of manufacturing push fittings and devices such as valves with push fittings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some valves or other devices for fluid flow include push fittings or push-to-connect fittings. With push fittings, to connect a pipe or tube to the device, the pipe or tube is pushed into the push fitting, which is disposed within an opening in the device body. Typically, the device body can be made of some form of molded plastic. The push fitting is assembled into the device body and can typically include a set of gripping teeth or fingers for gripping the outer surface of a pipe or tube when it is inserted into the opening in the valve body. The pipe or tube can typically be formed of a metal such as copper or a plastic such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The push fitting is also typically assembled with an O-ring to seal the pipe or tube within the opening in the device body.